Universal City Hall
The Universal City Hall (Shiyakusho) is a part of this series' universe. As dire situations occur, they are most often immediately contacted, even for the smallest tasks, as shown in Robbit Mon Dieu. Not much is actually known about them except that Robbit has been dispatched from them in all three games. They tend to refer Robbit as one of their agents, meaning there are more than just Robbit and proven in Robbit Mon Dieu where there are more agents similar to him. They tend to address him as a 'he'. It is not clear whether the spaceship in the beginning of all games is the Universal City Hall itself or merely a part of it. Jumping Flash 1 As the opening movie unrolls, the astrophysicist named Baron Aloha went through the plan of removing giant pieces of land from the Crater Planet using his land lifting machines to turn them into his own private resorts. Aloha also took and had hidden away the Jet Pods that propel each world. The residents of Crater Planet were forced to call for help from Universal City Hall and they send one of their agents, Robbit, to find the Jet Pods, stop Aloha, and save Crater Planet from emptiness. Jumping Flash 2 After Robbit having beaten Baron Aloha and ruined his plans to take over Crater Planet in the first game, Aloha runs for his life and returns to his home planet, Little Muu. But while planning his revenge, Aloha is confronted with an attack that frightens all the Muus as he could only stare. A alien invader known as Captain Kabuki was floating above Little Muu and started taking it apart, piece by piece, just as Aloha himself had once tried to do to Crater Planet. Aloha flees the onslaught in his space pod, and lands on an asteroid far away from Little Muu, where he swallows his pride and calls for help from Universal City Hall to get help from Robbit. Once again, Robbit is dispatched to help by Universal City Hall. Robbit Mon Dieu Since there was no main villain in this game, the main focus, rather than taking down someone's plot down, was to help the citizens of Phanauma go through small taskes and jobs. Robbit had been painted gold by the Universal City Hall. Even though there were no main villains in this game, a threat from outer space had appeared as a final mission and the Universal City Hall had dispatched not only Robbit, but two other comrades to help along. But as the fight goes along, the other dispatched agents were ravashed and unconscious, one crash landed in a piece of floating land and another just floating unconscious. You can get one only spare Roman Candle if you make a leap of faith towards the crash landed one and try to examine him, but he will not respond. The Universal City Hall always makes an appearance on each game's ending, most likely enclosing the adventure as Robbit comes back to their facilities. Category:Places